


Perché Sanremo è Sanremo

by e_wave



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_wave/pseuds/e_wave
Summary: Si è sempre sentito infinitamente piccolo mentre saliva su quel palco; ogni singola volta si lasciava divorare dall’ansia perché, come spesso gli piaceva ripetere, Sanremo è Sanremo e chi dice che non voglia partecipare, mente.





	Perché Sanremo è Sanremo

**Author's Note:**

> Sono tornata. In realtà non sono mai andata via, solo che tutto ciò che ho scritto l'ho mandato alla mia squad senza pubblicarlo.  
> Anche questa shot non volevo pubblicarla, perché non ne sono proprio convintissima, ma oggi sono presa a bene, quindi beccatevi questo piccolo viaggio nei ricordi (poi capirete a cosa mi riferisco).  
> Come al solito, tutto ciò che scrivo lo dedico alla mia incredibile squad e alla mia Bì, per il supporto che mi danno costantemente.   
> Buona lettura ♥

_Sanremo, 07 Febbraio 2019._

 

Quando alza lo sguardo e si ritrova a leggere quella scritta al neon così familiare e, al tempo stesso, così lontana, la prima cosa che sente è il peso di ricordi.

Si è ritrovato fin troppe volte in quella stessa posizione, con il naso all’insù ed il cuore pieno di speranza – e di ansia -, ma questa volta è diverso. Questa volta calcherà il palco dell’Ariston solo una volta, come ospite del suo amico Simone Cristicchi e, forse, questa consapevolezza gli regala quella familiare ansia che ha sempre associato a quella scritta al neon.

Si è sempre sentito infinitamente piccolo mentre saliva su quel palco; ogni singola volta si lasciava divorare dall’ansia perché, come spesso gli piaceva ripetere, _Sanremo è Sanremo e chi dice che non voglia partecipare, mente._

Si è sempre sentito infinitamente piccolo mentre calcava quel palco, eppure non ha mai smesso di tornarci perché è il palco più importante di Italia, perché è una vetrina ottima per diffondere un messaggio importante, perché se vai a Sanremo – e magari lo vinci anche – un po’ di storia del panorama della musica italiana lo fai.

Per tutto questo, Ermal è convinto che non smetterebbe mai di tornarci, anche solo in veste di accompagnatore – come quell’anno -, ma soprattutto è convinto che non potrebbe mai allontanarsi da quel palco, da quella città, da quelle esperienze che l’hanno portato ad essere ciò che è adesso.

Ha calpestato quel palco un centinaio di volte tra prove ed esibizioni, con mille ansie addosso, con troppa speranza e delle volte troppa poca speranza, con la voglia di dire la sua al mondo, con la voglia di far sentire la propria voce e doveva ammettere che, nonostante le porte in faccia ricevute, quella competizione gli aveva regalato anche molte soddisfazioni: la selezione per le Nuove Proposte, il terzo posto con Vietato Morire, il premio della critica Mia Martini, la vittoria con Non mi avete fatto niente, il quinto posto all’Eurovision.

Insomma, tante soddisfazioni, tante emozioni e tante piccole conquiste personali.

E poi, il Festival di Sanremo, gli aveva portato l’amore, quindi Ermal è davvero convinto che non riuscirà mai a chiudere definitivamente quel cerchio, perché, in fondo, Sanremo è Sanremo.

 

**«Ti sei incantato?»**

 

La voce è di Marco che adesso lo ha affiancato e lo sta guardando con un’aria curiosa, forse anche un po’ divertita; non si perderebbe mai l’occasione per prenderlo in giro, dopotutto.

 

**«Solo un po’ di ricordi…sai com’è…questo teatro mi ha visto crescere, cambiare, soffrire, amare…»**

 

Nonostante non abbia problemi a parlare con Marco della sua vita sentimentale, la sua voce si incrina leggermente sull’ultima parola. Delle volte è troppo emotivo, si ripete, per darsi forza nei momenti – come quello – in cui la nostalgia prende il sopravvento, ma quello che ha detto al suo amico non era altro che la verità: il palco dell’Ariston, la città di Sanremo, il solito albergo, lo rendevano tremendamente malinconico. Però di quel malinconico quasi dolce, di quei momenti in cui guardi al passato con occhi diversi, nuovi, e vi scorgi un barlume di felicità anche nei momenti peggiori.

Dopotutto, come ogni grande cantautore che aveva fatto la storia, le sue canzoni erano pregne di quei sentimenti che delle volte gli risultavano quasi di troppo; più di una volta – e non troppo lontano da dove si trovava in quel momento – aveva desiderato avere un interruttore per spegnere le proprie emozioni.

Non l’aveva mai trovato, ovviamente, il modo per spegnere quelle emozioni, ma, col senno di poi, adesso ne è felice.

 

**«Dai, andiamo…lo sai come funziona qui, tutti vanno sempre di corsa, non c’è un attimo per respirare e Simone sicuramente ti starà aspettando.»**

 

Il nome del suo amico e collega, del motivo per cui anche quell’anno si era ritrovato nella kermesse sanremese, lo riporta alla realtà facendolo annuire, prima di seguire Marco all’interno del teatro.

 

* * *

 

 

_Sanremo, 29 Febbraio 2006._

 

Ermal stentava ancora a crederci.

La seconda serata del Festival, ma la prima volta che si esibivano sul palco dell’Ariston, erano stati eliminati. Nessuna seconda possibilità, stroncati alla prima occasione.

Certo, non era detto che siccome non avevano avuto successo in quell’unica esibizione, non lo avrebbero avuto in futuro, ma non poteva fare a meno di esserne terribilmente dispiaciuto ed amareggiato.

Fabio, il frontman della band – nonché autore del pezzo che avevano portato (Rido…forse mi sbaglio) -, nei giorni precedenti aveva sottolineato il fatto che loro non fossero amanti del Festival di Sanremo, che il motivo che li aveva spinti a partecipare era che il palco dell’Ariston dava un’ottima visibilità, che per loro era solo un punto di partenza e che non erano affatto preoccupati di calcare quel palco che aveva visto centinaia di grandi artisti prima di loro.

Ma Ermal l’ansia l’aveva sentita, la sentiva tutt’ora a fior di pelle, il suo stomaco già vuoto che prometteva di svuotarsi di lì a poco, in quegli angusti camerini. Avrebbe voluto gridare che lui aveva rispetto per quella manifestazione, che ci aveva messo il cuore in quell’esibizione, mentre i suoi tre compagni di avventura sembravano fin troppo tranquilli anche di quella eliminazione a bruciapelo.

 

_Formello, 29 Febbraio 2006._

 

Vuoi un po’ per tradizione, vuoi un po’ per curiosità, vuoi perché qualche anno prima c’era stato pure lui al Festival di Sanremo, Fabrizio era il tipo di persona che – se non aveva qualcosa di più urgente da fare (e non era mai successo, casualmente) – la settimana dedicata al Festival della Canzone, la passava sul proprio divano, con una birra fresca sul tavolino e la chitarra in braccio; di tanto in tanto provava a riprodurre gli accordi di quelle canzoni che sentiva, fresche e nuove, per esercitarsi un po’.

E quindi, anche quella sera aveva assistito al Festival dal suo divano, stravaccato perché verso il finale gli stava venendo sonno, fino a che non era giunto il momento delle eliminazioni.

Lì si era raddrizzato ed aveva anche alzato un po’ il volume; aveva sentito un paio di pezzi che gli sembravano aver gran potenziale, quindi ci teneva a sapere se il suo fosse un giudizio isolato o meno.

Quando gli Ameba 4, il gruppo che più gli era piaciuto, venne eliminato, aveva sbuffato infastidito e aveva spento la tv. Era sicuro che avrebbero passato il turno, a lui erano piaciuti da impazzire – eccetto per il look un po’ dark -, avevano un sound diverso, nuovo, qualcosa che l’Italia non era pronta ad apprezzare – a quanto pareva –, ma che lui aveva trovato estremamente affascinante.

Per quanto gli riguardava, il Festival terminava lì quell’anno, era inutile continuare a seguirlo sebbene ci fosse un altro cantautore che l’aveva colpito: Simone Cristicchi.

 

* * *

 

_Bari, 03 Marzo 2007._

 

Solo un anno prima si era ritrovato a calcare lo stesso palco di quello che attualmente risultava essere il vincitore di Sanremo Big, Simone Cristicchi che aveva portato una canzone a dir poco poetica; l’aveva apprezzato già l’anno precedente, quando si erano trovati “in competizione” e se doveva dirla tutta, era piuttosto contento che avesse vinto lui. Avevano scambiato qualche parola nel backstage, troppe poche vista la breve permanenza che aveva caratterizzato la sua esperienza, ma gli era sembrato un uomo davvero interessante, qualcuno con cui avere delle discussioni stimolanti.

Ma se doveva essere sincero, aveva seguito con più interesse la sezione Giovani.

Lui e il suo amico Dino, anche lui musicista, avevano scherzato più volte sul mettere su una band, sull’andare a Sanremo insieme – ora che gli Ameba4 si erano sciolti – e quindi avevano deciso di seguire il Festival insieme, un po’ per riempire quella settimana di fine febbraio, un po’ per – in modo ironico – valutare la concorrenza.

Ma Ermal era rimasto completamente rapito dall’esibizione di un ragazzo in particolare, Fabrizio qualcosa – non si era soffermato molto sul nome all’inizio -, che aveva portato in scena una composizione originale sull’affronto alla mafia, alla violenza. E lui, che era cresciuto a pane e violenza – seppure in una diversa misura – si era subito sentito coinvolto da tutta quella forza, da quell’energia, da quello spirito di ribellione emanato dal ragazzo che chi se ne fregava che avesse vinto per davvero lui, per Ermal aveva vinto lui dalla prima serata.

**«Visto, Erm? Ha vinto il tuo preferito.»**

**«Lo sai com’è, Dino, _io scelgo bene_.»**

Aveva scherzato, mentre proclamavano il nome del vincitore: Fabrizio Moro.

Solo che Ermal non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare quanto quella sua frase scherzosa si potesse rivelare veritiera.

 

* * *

 

 

_Sanremo, 18 Febbraio 2010._

 

**«Non è andata così male, stavolta…»**

Ermal fulmina con lo sguardo il suo amico Dino, mentre questo cerca di consolarlo. Era la seconda volta che partecipava a Sanremo e non arrivava alla serata finale; certo, come aveva detto il suo amico non era andata troppo male, erano arrivati addirittura in terza serata, ma quello non era abbastanza per il riccio. Quella volta era davvero convinto che ce l’avrebbero fatta, che avrebbero potuto emergere e rendere “La Fame di Camilla” qualcosa di importante, qualcosa a cui i giovani potevano far riferimento, ma sembrava tutto svanito nel vuoto.

 

**«Ao’, siete stati grandi, me dispiace che ve abbiano eliminato…»**

 

Quella voce fece voltare i quattro amici ed improvvisamente i loro sguardi si posarono su una figura familiare e al contempo estranea.

 

**«Grazie, davvero.»**

 

Ci aveva messo un po’ a replicare, Ermal, leggermente confuso – e con una strana sensazione allo stomaco – e poi il romano si era allontanato con un sorriso imbarazzato ed un cenno del capo.

 

**«Ma quello era…»**

**«Fabrizio Moro, Dino. Proprio lui. Te l’avevo detto che era un grande, cazzo.»**

 

Ed improvvisamente la delusione dell’essere eliminati non faceva più così male.

 

_Sanremo, 19 Febbraio 2010._

 

Ermal era furioso. Letteralmente.

I suoi amici davvero non sapevano come spiegarselo, ma in realtà il problema era che neanche lui riusciva a spiegarsi razionalmente perché l’eliminazione di Fabrizio Moro gli pesasse più della loro.

Avevano assistito a quell’ingiustizia – così l’aveva definita Ermal stesso – dalla loro camera d’albergo lì a Sanremo che, vuoi per scaramanzia, avevano prenotato per dieci giorni, così da essere lì in ogni caso. Eppure, in quel momento, tutto quello era passato in secondo piano ed il riccio non desiderava altro che uscire da quella stanza e correre all’Ariston per ribellarsi a quella scelta.

Iniziava a capire il motivo per cui anche la loro era musica era così sottovalutata: se al pubblico non piacevano artisti come Fabrizio Moro, cosa avrebbero potuto mai augurarsi loro?

Però non si mosse, non corse dal romano a consolarlo, perché dopotutto lui chi era per quell’uomo? _Nessuno_.

 

* * *

 

 

_Sanremo, 12 Febbraio 2016._

 

Appena lasciato il palco, Ermal si era ritrovato stretto in un abbraccio quasi soffocante.

 

**«Vige!»**

 

Si era lamentato, con una mezza risata, mentre il suo amico non sembrava volersi staccare. Gli aveva stampato un bacio sulla tempia e poi, finalmente, lo aveva lasciato andare con un sorriso compiaciuto.

 

**«A cosa devo tutto quest’affetto?»**

**«Sei arrivato sul podio! Bisogna festeggiare!»**

 

Andrea, il suo caro amico, si era dovuto sorbire tutte le sue paranoie sul festival di Sanremo ed era ovvio che in quel momento, quando qualcosa di concreto – anche se per l’albanese non era abbastanza – era stato raggiunto, avesse voglia di festeggiare.

 

**«E’ solo un terzo posto, ma sì…stasera festeggiamo.»**

**«Sono invitata?»**

 

Silvia, la sua musa, la sua ancora, gli stava rivolgendo un sorriso amorevole, mentre si avvicinava. Stavolta, l’abbraccio in cui venne avvolto era più dolce.

 

_Formello, 12 Febbraio 2016._

 

Fabrizio non sapeva come, probabilmente per tutti quei colori sgargianti o per l’arcobaleno che si era dipinto sul volto, ma sua figlia Anita aveva letteralmente adorato l’esibizione di quell’Ermal Meta. Ad essere sinceri, anche a Fabrizio era piaciuta particolarmente, ma per ragioni diverse da quelle della sua piccola principessa che, presa dalla canzone, si era messa a ballare – che poi fosse scoordinata, era tutto dire – e poi aveva abbracciato la televisione quando c’era stato il primo piano del ragazzo.

Il romano si era sentito improvvisamente più leggero ed era stato irrazionalmente felice che quel ragazzo avesse raggiunto la terza posizione; a dirla tutta aveva un sentore strano, come se lo avesse già conosciuto, ma temeva di confondersi con un altro cantante.

_Col senno di poi, avrebbe scoperto che una voce così non è replicabile e che una volta che ti entra dentro non puoi più lasciarla andare._

 

* * *

 

_Sanremo, 12 Febbraio 2017._

 

Il Festival era finito già da un paio d’ore, ma l’adrenalina non aveva ancora abbandonato Ermal che, vuoi per il dopo Festival, vuoi per il premio della critica che aveva vinto – e che era stato la sua soddisfazione più grande, forse anche più del terzo posto – non riusciva a stare fermo. E quindi aveva deciso di prendere parte alla festa che aveva organizzato il programma. Non c’era chissà quanta gente, quasi tutti gli artisti di quell’edizione, Carlo Conti (a cui Ermal aveva regalato uno dei suoi rari abbracci), qualche giornalista e qualcuno dei direttori d’orchestra. Insomma, una cosa abbastanza esclusiva, per festeggiare il successo di quell’edizione; a parere dell’albanese c’erano stati davvero dei pezzi eccezionali e non tutti erano stati valorizzati, come quello di _Fabrizio Moro…_

 

**«Fabrizio, ehi!»**

 

Doveva dirglielo, fargli presente che secondo lui meritava di più, quindi – complice quel bicchiere (okay, forse più di uno) di spumante che aveva buttato giù – aveva ritenuto opportuno gridare per farsi sentire dall’uomo che era dall’altro lato della sala, tranquillo a parlare con la sua amica Fiorella Mannoia.

Ermal adorava la Mannoia ed erano diventati amici, quindi già sapere che una donna che lui stimava era amica di Fabrizio glielo faceva piacere ancora di più. Come se non lo apprezzasse abbastanza già di suo.

A quel richiamo, il romano, si era voltato nella sua direzione un po’ confuso, ma non aveva fatto altro, anche perché Ermal gli si stava avvicinando con un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all’altro – e che risultava un po’ inquietante considerando il soggetto, ma vabbè -.

 

**«Fabrizio, ehi! Volevo dirti davvero…che trovo che Portami Via sia una poesia e che meritavi decisamente di più.»**

 

Il maggiore, a quel complimento, aveva abbassato lo sguardo imbarazzato prima di replicare.

 

**«Ti ringrazio…certo, ce so rimasto un po’ male per la classifica, ma…se è piaciuta a te. me va bene anche così.»**

 

Allo sguardo confuso della donna accanto al loro e del riccio in questione, Fabrizio si era reso conto di quanto potesse risultare sconclusionata quell’affermazione, quindi aveva mosso il capo da destra a sinistra, ancora più in imbarazzo – che poi che aveva da imbarazzarsi, non era certo il primo complimento che riceveva da un collega -.

 

**«Intendevo dì che… me piace molto il tuo modo de scrivere e la tua voce e che se è piaciuto ad uno come te…che penso ne capisca davvero qualcosa di musica… è questa la mia vittoria.»**

 

Il più giovane si era rilassato incredibilmente e si era dovuto trattenere dal non spingersi contro la mano dell’uomo che aveva concluso la frase facendogli una carezza tra i ricci. Solitamente non avrebbe apprezzato un gesto del genere, soprattutto da un mezzo sconosciuto, ma in quel momento aveva voluto dare la colpa all’alcol che stava circolando nel suo corpo.

 

**«Comunque io sono Ermal…cioè non ci siamo mai presentati ufficialmente, ma io sono un tuo fan da lungo tempo.»**

**«Nun me dì che me fai sentì vecchio… comunque io so Fabrizio.»**

 

Il riccio, a quella replica, aveva avanzato un passo e poi, facendo attenzione a non rovesciare il contenuto del proprio bicchiere sul completo dell’uomo, si era sporto verso di lui, come a fargli una confidenza.

 

**«E comunque, arrivarci alla tua età come te… _vecchietto_.»**

 

Gli aveva sussurrato all’orecchio, con un tono abbastanza ambiguo; che poi, tutta quella confidenza non aveva idea da dove fosse venuta, ma se Fabrizio gli aveva accarezzato i capelli senza beccarsi un’imprecazione o un calcio, qualcosa avrà pur voluto dire.

 

* * *

 

 

_Sanremo, 11 Febbraio 2018._

 

Avevano appena terminato la conferenza stampa e si stavano dirigendo al DopoFestival, quando Ermal gli aveva afferrato un braccio e l’aveva costretto a voltarsi.

**«Che succede, piccolé?»**

**«Dopo non andiamo alla festa.»**

**«No?»**

**«No, non mi interessa festeggiare con gli altri.»**

 

Fabrizio aveva ridacchiato e gli aveva fatto una carezza tra i ricci, come a tranquillizzarlo, anche se Ermal non aveva bisogno di essere rassicurato. Aveva già deciso che non sarebbe andato a quella festa, anzi, che nessuno dei due ci sarebbe andato.

 

**«Va bene, festeggiamo io e te, però un salto ce lo dobbiamo fa’, siamo i vincitori dopo tutto.»**

 

* * *

 

 

**«Secondo me hanno esagerato, chi se la mangerà tutta quella torta?»**

**«Ma se metà te la sei mangnata te, Erma’»**

**«Esagerato…dovevo recuperare le forze…»**

**«In effetti m’hai fatto preoccupa’ parecchio in sti giorni…»**

**«Neanche tu hai scherzato eh, però ce l’abbiamo fatta…a proposito…ti posso dire una cosa, Fabbrì?»**

 

Il romano aveva annuito, improvvisamente più attento alle parole dell’albanese, mentre lo seguiva all’interno della sua camera, sfilandosi immediatamente quella giacca che l’aveva costretto anche per troppo tempo.

 

**«Lo sai che per me non è stato un periodo facile…tra la rottura con Silvia e tutte quelle delusioni da Sanremo…»**

**«Ao’ così mi offendi.»**

**«Idiota, lasciami finire… tu mi sei stato accanto e se ce l’ho fatta è soprattutto merito tuo. Sei un amico fantastico Fabbrì, sono felice che tu mi abbia accolto sotto la tua ala protettrice. Non aspettarti che te lo dica sempre, quindi anche se hai bevuto _cerca di ricordartelo: ti voglio bene, Fabbrì._ »**

**« _E chi so scorda, piccolé. Te voglio bene pure io._ »**

 

* * *

 

_Sanremo, 07 Febbraio 2019._

 

Aveva occupato la sua mattinata con interviste e prove in compagnia di Simone, ma nel profondo sentiva che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Qualcosa come la sensazione che non era più la stessa cosa e non solo perché non era in gara, ma prestava la sua voce per una solo esibizione. Perché al suo fianco non c’era Fabrizio, non ancora per lo meno, e forse quella era la cosa che lo preoccupava di più.

Quando, una domenica mattina mentre erano a letto insieme, avevano iniziato a parlare dei duetti di Sanremo di quell’anno, del fatto che sarebbero tornati su quel palco a distanza di un anno, con così tante cose cambiate, era uscito fuori il discorso delle loro precedenti esibizioni ed i ricordi erano riaffiorati; in qualche modo erano giunti alla conclusione che, seppur senza conoscersi, si erano già trovati molto tempo prima e quello non poteva che essere definito che come un segno del destino.

Perciò, questa cosa che in qualche modo sarebbero stati “in competizione”, un po’ metteva in agitazione il più giovane. Simone era amico di entrambi e Niccolò era di un talento raro, il fatto che loro fossero lì per accompagnarli, ma non insieme, lo disturbava. Più che altro perché temeva che la sua performance avrebbe rovinato l’esibizione di Simone e soprattutto temeva che Fabrizio fosse troppo occupato con Niccolò – come era giusto che fosse – per avere tempo per lui.

Per quello, nonostante avesse solo due minuti di pausa, si era allontanato per far partire una chiamata.

 

**«Amò?»**

**«Fabbrì, ma dove sei?»**

**«Eh, m’hanno ritardato il volo…mai na fortuna con sti cosi.»**

 

Ermal aveva arricciato il naso in una piccola smorfia infastidita, ma poi aveva ridacchiato per le parole del suo uomo.

 

**«Mi manchi e qui…non è lo stesso senza di te.»**

**«Ao’ e che è sta cosa mo’? Da quando in qua c’hai bisogno di me per affronta’ un palco?»**

**«Non è un palco qualsiasi e tu…»**

**«Lo so…sto sempre dalla parte tua, o sai, sì?»**

**«Niccolò non ne sarà felice.»**

 

Stavolta fu il turno di Fabrizio per ridacchiare mentre si rilassava contro le sedioline dell’aeroporto.

 

**«A proposito, se o trovi in giro, me fai un favore?»**

**«Certo, dimmi.»**

**«In quanto ad ansia sta messo peggio de me e te insieme…»**

**«Ne dubito, ma quindi?»**

**«Sei bravo a fa calma’ le persone…con me ci riesci sempre.»**

**«Non pensi che sarebbe un po’ ambiguo se mi mettessi a baciare quello che potrebbe essere mio figlio?»**

 

Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere al pensiero di quell’immagine, mentre Marco faceva segno ad Ermal devo rientrare.

 

**«Te spezzo le gambe se solo te azzardi. Però digli che andrà tutto bene, okay?»**

**«Va bene Fabbrì, mi occuperò io del tuo figlioccio finché non arrivi. Però vedi di fare in fretta, perché _anche io ho bisogno di sentirmi dire che andrà tutto bene_.»**

 

Fabrizio sorrise addolcito perché consapevole che far ammettere ad Ermal che avesse bisogno di qualcuno o qualcosa era un’impresa ardua che non riusciva a molti, quasi a nessuno a dirla tutta.

 

_**«A dopo, Ermal. Ti amo, nun te lo dimentica’.»** _

_**«E chi se lo dimentica, Fabbrì. Ti amo anche io.»** _

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
